lo que oculta Soul
by Maria love dragon
Summary: Soul consigue convertirce en death-scythe, pero se enferma Maka angustiada por el descubre lo que le ha estado ocultando 'su pasado'...
1. Prologo

**PROLOGO:**

**SOUL Y MAKA**

**SE AMAN, PERO NINGUNO SE DA CUENTA, DE LO QUE SIENTEN, NI LO QUE SIENTE EL OTRO.**

**ALFIN LOGRARON CONVERTIR A SOUL EN UNA DEATH SCYCE, PERO ALGO OCURRE, SOUL ESTA MAL Y ASI MAKA SE ENTERARA DE UN GRAN SECRETO QUE OCULTA SOUL, EL RECUERDO QUE LE CAUSA MAS DOLOR, LA MUERTE DE SU SER MAS QUERIDO.**

**EN ESO, ELLA CONOCERA EL APELLIDO DE SOUL, SU FAMILIA, SUS SENTIMIENTOS Y SUS PENSAMIENTOS.**

**LOS DOS Entenderán, LO QUE SIENTEN EL UNO POR EL OTRO.**


	2. Chapter 1

''EL SECRETO QUE OCULTA SOUL''

Capitulo 1

SOUL POV:

-Soul, lo logramos recolectamos las 99 almas de kishin y la de la bruja logre convertirte en una decía Maka mi compañera.

Pero cuando yo absorbí el alma de Aracne me sentí raro era un sentimiento familiar, era un dolor en mi pecho, no respiraba bien, me sentía como si, me muriera y en ese momento empecé a ver imágenes de mi vida, recordaba a mi familia, a mi padre (con el que nunca se ha llevado bien), a mi hermano (¿porque sería?) y a… mi madre.

MAKA POV:

Al fin lo conseguimos, conseguí convertir a Soul en un death scyce, pero en mi momento de felicidad, algo llamo mi atención, era Soul lo veía raro así que me atreví a preguntar…

-Soul… - El salió de sus pensamientos y me miro, luego pregunte- ¿Te pasa algo?, te veo muy pensativo y algo decaído.

-No, no es nada-y el sonrió pero note que era una sonrisa fingida, pero sabía que si le volvía a preguntar no me respondería o me diría lo mismo… así que, decidí no preguntar otra vez, el me lo diría tarde o temprano.

De verdad, lo conocía bien, sería extraño… no seguir siendo su técnico, hay me di cuenta de que ya no lo seria, el ya… es una death scyce, un arma de Shinigami-sama yo… no sabía cómo sentirme feliz, triste, pensativa por lo que me espera a mí y a mi ex-arma o nostálgica, no sabía que pensar y ahí empecé a recordar el día en el que conocí a Soul…

FLASH-BACK:

Fue hace 3 años, estaba lloviendo, había salido tarde del Shibusen así que la lluvia de la ciudad me alcanzo, empeoraba a cada segundo, yo no lo había notado, yo estaba pensando en que aun no había conseguido arma…

No es que no hubiera mucha selección en el Shibusen es que no había muchas guadañas, no crean que soy quisquillosa, es que quiero ser una gran técnico de guadaña como lo fue mi madre Kami, ella logra convertir al inútil de mi padre en una death scyce ,es más es la actual y más poderosa arma de Shinigami-sama, en eso, un gran trueno resonó por las vacías calles de Death city, eso me saco de mis pensamientos y me hizo saber que la tormenta empeoraría (ella en realidad no estaba tan mojada) así que busque donde protegerme de la lluvia y encontré algo que parecía una iglesia abandonada y me metí ahí, paso un largo rato y en eso, empecé a oír un bello y melancólico sonido, así que lo busque me sorprendió bastante que la lluvia no lo opacara y cuando el sonido se escuchaba más cerca… paro, por lo que decidí entrar había una puerta al frente mío por lo que supe que de adentro era de donde salía el sonido y en ese lugar estaba lo que parecía un piano de cola negro y ahí, sentado en la banqueta, estaba un chico, el tenía el pelo blanco como la nieve, vestía de un traje negro y estaba de perfil, me parecía muy lindo, pero lo que más me sorprendió era que su brazo era la hoja de una guadaña, eso hizo que hiciera ruido con la puerta, pero me moví antes de que se volteara a ver hacia la puerta donde yo estaba y al parecer no se había dado cuenta de mi presencia pero cuando me sentía más confiada de eso el pregunto-quien anda ahí?-eso me asusto, pero me arme de valor y abrí la puerta el estaba sentado frente a mi dándome la cara, me miraba con una expresión de confusión para luego preguntar-quien eres tú y que haces aquí?- Tenia cierto tono de desconfianza (nunca entendí bien eso de él) pero le respondí-hola soy Maka Albarn y yo entre aquí hace un rato para refugiarme de la lluvia-el me miro por un rato para luego suspirar y voltearse a ver el piano y ahí dije-oye y te puedo hacer las mismas preguntas-él se volteo a verme y dijo-yo soy Soul Eater E…-se quedo hay al parecer no quería decirlo pero siguió diciendo aunque yo me quedaba con la duda de lo que él quería decir y yo estoy aquí porque… quería estar solo, alejarme de todo y de todos-me quede pensando por un momento y seguí con mis preguntas-bueno hace un rato te vi y note que tu brazo era una hoja-Y…?-pregunto el sin mucho interés-y yo soy un técnico y busco un arma así que pensaba si tu…-si yo…?-repitió-si tu quieres ser mi compañero?-al parecer se sorprendió ante mi pregunta, así que no supe si querría ser lo o no, pero en ese momento el me mostro una sonrisa torcida y dijo- sí, claro-y ahí empezó a tocar, estaba muy feliz, conseguí un compañero….

FIN DEL FLASH-BACK:

Que le pasaría a Soul y que me pasaría a mi no… no quería dejarlo, no, no lo quería y ahí Shinigami-sama dijo…

SHINIGAMI POV:

Ah ¡sí!, casi lo olvido, ustedes no se separaran-vi a los chicos, al parecer eso los saco de sus pensamientos, parecían felices, pero Soul-kun lo veía aun cabizbajo, pero lo ignore y seguí con mi anuncio-bueno seguramente se preguntaran el por qué?-a lo que los 2 respondieron con un-¡claro! al unisonó y proseguí-bueno como ya sabrán ustedes son uno de los mejores equipos, por lo que sería una lástima disolverlo así que seguirán juntos- Maka-chan se veía alegre, Soul-kun también no tanto pero lo notaba alegre y en ese momento Maka-chan dijo-pero entonces Soul no es su arma-dijo con un tono un poco alegre, pero al mismo tiempo triste, y ella prosiguió diciendo-trabajamos tanto para nada, el punto de convertir un arma en una death scyce es que sean sus armas Shinigami-sama-hay tuve que explicar-no, Maka-chan Soul-kun si es mi arma pero también es la tuya si lo necesito lo llamare, así que pueden irse tranquilos-los 2 asintieron y se despidieron con una reverencia y salieron de la Death-room.

SOUL POV:

No sé porque, pero aunque estaba feliz por seguir siendo el arma de Maka, al mismo tiempo seguía pensando en esos recuerdos repentinos hacía tiempo que no pensaba en ellos, pero aun metido en mis pensamientos Maka me toco el hombro y me pregunto-Soul ¿estás bien?, te veo algo intranquilo-no es nada respondí-pero yo sabía que si le decía a Maka en lo que pensaba solo haría que se preocupara por mí, Maka entro primero al edificio y empezó a subir las escaleras, pero cuando empecé a subir las escaleras, me sentí mareado y empecé a ver borroso me quede en mi lugar, Maka al notar eso, fue a buscarme así que me vio pegado a la baranda de las escaleras a punto de caerme y se preocupo, lo supe por el semblante preocupado y se formo un silencio hasta que ella decidió romperlo y preguntar-Soul… ¿estás bien?-a lo que yo respondí –si estoy bien, no te preocupes Maka, ¿si?

MAKA POV:

Vi a Soul hay casi tirado muy pálido pero en eso él se rectifico y camino y me paso por al lado y me dijo-no te preocupes yo estoy bien ven subamos-pero algo me decía que no era cierto, conocía bien a Soul sé que me ocultaba algo y así pasamos la noche, yo prepare la cena, apenas nos hablamos, el tenia la mirada perdida, el se veía muy pálido, me preocupaba bastante pero no me atreví a hablarle hasta que él se paro, llevo su plato a la cocina y me dijo que iría a dormir, le dije que estaba bien pero él no me respondió, así que me limite a lavar los platos e irme a mi habitación.

SOUL POV:

Después de dejar el plato en la cocina fui a mi cuarto me sentía tan mal, que me lance a la cama, me quede dormido, no podía hacer nada más y así estuve toda la noche…


	3. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2:**

**MAKA POV:**

**Ya era de mañana me tenía que levantar a hacer el desayuno parece que Soul aun no se había despertado, me seguía preocupando así que decidí no despertarlo hasta terminar el desayuno-como estará Soul-me seguía preguntando.**

**SOUL POV:**

**Me dolía la cabeza, no me podía levantar, oía a Maka desde la cocina, me estaba mareando, ni siquiera distinguía la pared del piso, no quería levantarme pero sabía que Maka lo haría así que me intente parar pero no pude, me desmaye en mi propia cama, oía a Maka llamándome, pero… se oía distante, aunque quisiera no podía moverme, oía a Maka acercarse pero no reaccione, perdí lentamente el conocimiento viendo a Maka abrir la puerta para luego ver todo negro y a… Maka borrosa.**

**MAKA POV:**

**-Soul, ¡Soul!-lo llamaba pero no me contestaba, ni me decía Maka 5 minutos más o ¡¡¡¡¡voy, voy, voy!!!!! Eso se me hacía bastante raro, Soul se fue a dormir bastante temprano, me sorprende mucho que ni me responda o diga algo, así que fui a despertarlo a su habitación, fui caminando hasta la puerta, lo llame otra vez y nada- así que entre con una sonrisa ¿seguía dormido? Me acerque a su cama parecía tan apacible no es como cuando está despierto lo llame-Soul-pero nada así que seguí insistiendo a que se despertara, hasta que al fin abrió los ojos-vaya que sí dormiste!, apresúrate o llegaremos tarde y Stein nos matara o mejor dicho nos diseccionara-al parecer le dio risa mi comentario porque empezó a reír-que se te hace tan gracioso-le dije a lo que él respondió entre risas-no lo sé, creo que me recordaste a alguien que quería mucho-no pude evitar sonrojarme ante aquel comentario, lo que al parecer le dio más risa a lo que respondí-no te rías y ve a ducharte-si, si, si entendí allí voy-me respondió y se encamino pero yo no podía quitarme el sonrojo pero a quien le recordaría.**

**SOUL POV:**

**Qué raro me sentía tan mal que no me podía levantar pero cuando Maka apareció me levante, bueno no me importa aunque tambaleante me fui a la ducha la abrí me caí agua caliente me sentía mal mareado apoye mi cabeza contra la pared de la ducha sentía como la obscuridad me absorbía hasta que escuche como una voz me saco de mis pensamientos era la de Maka que me decía -Soul estas bien tenemos que darnos prisa o seremos el proyecto de clase-dijo ella-si lo sé salgo ahora-de verdad no sé por qué? Pero Maka me recordaba a… ''mama,' que raro Maka nunca me pareció así, pero ahora que lo pienso, tienen algunas similitudes como que siempre se preocupe por mí, es extraño esa frase que Maka uso para despertarme sonó como ella-mama… como te extraño… quisiera que estuvieras aquí conmigo con nosotros…-Salí de la ducha y fui a mi cuarto a cambiarme.**

**MAKA POV:**

**Vi a Soul salir del baño, no pude evitar sonrojarme, seguramente estaba tan roja que se podía hervir una olla, desvié la mirada antes de que me viera, mi cabeza estaba hecha un caos, en ella aparecía el pensamiento de ``que LINDO es Soul´´ o ``hay que BELLO es´´ tenía los ojos abiertos de par a par O-O me voltee y me puse a hiperventilar, porque siempre me había causado este sentimiento, lo único que pude decir después de voltearme por mi sonrojo, fue un grito para acelerarlo y eso fue todo lo que faltaba, era esperarlo, y tratar de llegar al Shibusen sin que Stein nos asesine… pero tenía un mal presentimiento con respecto a Soul.**

**SOUL POV:**

**Oí a Maka decir que me apresurara a lo que le respondí un-si, ya se me apresurare, yo tampoco quiero ser diseccionado por Stein-¿por qué? ¿Por qué? Seguía pensando en mama, en mi vida, antes de estos 3 años que estuve con Maka (recuerden el flash back)-que tiene de malo recordar, solo porque te cause dolor, ver a tu ser más querido desaparecer-me dijo una voz muy molesta que conocía, si era oni (diablillo, demonio o mini demonio como quieran decirle) y si estaba en el ``Black room´´ y el molesto diablillo me empezó a hablar-yo no sabía eso de ti, no conocía ese lado recóndito en este laberinto al que llamas: tu mente-no molestes, déjame solo- si, lo hare tal y como lo estuviste esos 8 años después de la muerte de tu querida madre…(Nota de la autora: Soul puso una cara muy pálida más de lo que estaba en esos momentos, el diablillo conocía la verdad y decía la verdad que Soul siempre guardo y trato de olvidar y bueno sigo con la historia…)oni siguió hablando y dijo-¿Cómo se llamaba tu madre… umm, como era… así: Elizabeth Evans, la esposa de la persona que mas has odiado… tu querido padre Peter Evans-ese nombre retumbo en mi mente, lo que el diablillo pudo oír con facilidad porque este cuarto es parte de mi mente, lo único que pude decir fue-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡CALLATE DE UNA VEZ, MOLESTIA!!!!!!!!!-de pronto volví a mi cuarto me sentía mal no solo por lo que dijo oni, si no porque de verdad me sentía mal, de verdad veía todo borroso perdía el equilibrio oía a Maka decirme-Soul apresúrate -así que me acerque a la puerta para abrirla, oía pasos que se acercaban pero cuando al fin abrí la puerta, todo se volvió oscuro, escupí sangre, me desmaye, perdí el conocimiento, caí al suelo o como quieran llamarle, pero la obscuridad se abalanzo hacia mí y lo único que distinguí fue a Maka con cara de sorpresa y miedo y apenas caí, sentí que me tocaba y gritaba mi nombre-¡¡¡¡SOUL, SOUL, SOUL!!!! Pero no oí mas la voz de Maka, se alejaba, se distanciaba y ya no pude oír nada mas, caí en la completa obscuridad…**

**MAKA POV:**

**Me aterre, Soul se desmayo y al parecer boto mucha sangre, estaba mas pálido que ayer aun peor, yo gritaba su nombre lo movía de un lado a otro, hice lo primero que se me vino a la mente llame a Shinigami-sama marque el por el espejo- 42-42-462-Shinigami-sama contesto como de costumbre con su- HOLA, HOLA, HOLITAS- pero al ver mi cara cambio su actitud.**

**SHINIGAMI POV:**

**Maka-chan tenía una cara triste, estaba a punto de llorar y como de costumbre Spirt -kun empezó llorar y pegarse al espejo gritando-Maka ¿estás bien?- a lo que ella respondió llorando pero con cierta frialdad en su voz un- no es tu problema, ni siquiera te incumbe, llame a Shinigami-sama, no a ti- lo miro con cara de no vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra, el pobre ni yo lo pude haber hecho sufrir así con uno de mis Shinigami -chop mas poderosos-ahora Maka-chan ¿qué pasa?- ella cambio su semblante y me miro llena de lagrimas y preocupación- es Soul se acaba de desmayar y acaba de escupir sangre, no sé lo que le paso, lo veía raro desde ayer-Maka-chan llamaremos a Stein y a Nygus para irlo a buscar y llevar al enfermería del Shibusen, mientras tanto vigílalo, trata de que no se mueva, y quédate a su lado hasta que lleguen Stein y Nygus al departamento ¿sí? **

**MAKA POV:**

**Shinigami-sama corto la llamada y fui a la habitación de Soul, quien al parecer estaba intranquilo, le costaba respirar, se veía cada vez mas pálido y cuando me acerque y lo toque, una hoja apareció y me corto un poco el brazo, lo que hizo que me separara de Soul… ¿qué te pasaba? y ¿en qué pensabas?, no me dejaste acercar.**

**AUTORA POV:**

**Una sombra se puso desde la ventana, Maka ya sabía quién era y que hacia aquí y le dijo- que rápido vuelan las noticias aquí, ¿no?, a lo que ella respondió un-¿tú crees?-ella se acerco a Maka, la miro con tristeza y luego volteo a ver Soul y le dijo- ¿tú crees que este bien…Gary?- a lo que ella respondió- claro, que el estará bien, es muy fuerte, además… el sigue siendo el gemelo (no es que Gary sea familia de Soul es que lo quise poner así) de mi hermano mayor, no va a morir tan fácil- eso espero- dijo Maka viéndola con una sonrisa y las 2 se pusieron a espesar la llegada de los profesores, pero Gary sabía de antemano lo que estaba pasando, ya vivió por lo mismo ella y el así que se puso a pensar- tal vez no debería pensar en esto, pero de verdad no estoy segura que sobrevivas otra vez a esto… pero espero que lo superes mejor que antes y que no dures tanto en recuperarte y que la sangre negra ni oni sean un obstáculo, pero eso ya lo veremos, así que descansa, que nosotras no te dejaremos, para eso son los amigos ¿no?, se que piensas que todos abandonan a los demás, en algún punto del camino, pero nosotros no lo haremos ninguno, así que mantente con vida, que creo que hay un par de personas que no querrán ver tu muerte y me incluyo entre ellos-sonrió para sí misma, a lo que Maka puso una cara de duda mirándola y volvió a ver a Soul y así quedaron las 2 esperando, pero en eso Gary dijo: llegaran pronto, siento sus presencias, dales unos minutos mas Maka, ¿sí?-a lo que Maka asintió con una sonrisa, pero aun preocupada por su compañero y en eso, se podían ver a Nygus y Stein llegando cerca del apartamento para ayudar en lo que puedan, ambos con cara de preocupación llegaron y empezaron a subir escaleras para llegar.**


	4. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3:

STEIN POV:

Que le habrá pasado a Soul-kun?, quizás sea por la sangre negra pero… no le había afectado así antes, ¿por qué le afecta ahora o… será otra cosa…? –Stein… ¿en qué piensas?- me pregunto Nygus con cara de duda-no es nada solo pensaba en lo que le dio a Soul… es algo extraño- ¿Por qué lo dices?- me pregunta- es algo sencillo de responder la sangre negra no podría ser ya que ya ha pasado casi un año desde que la tiene y no ha pasado nada a excepción de ser sumergido en la locura pero… eso es todo deberíamos averiguar cuando lo llevemos al Shibusen- si estoy de acuerdo- respondió, pero que le pasara a Soul y como esta Maka al respecto…-llegamos- dijo Nygus- si – respondí- y abrimos la puerta y entramos a ver la situación concluimos que Maka no lo movió por lo que le dijo Shinigami-sama así que fuimos a la habitación de Soul, abrimos la puerta y…

GARY POV:

Oí como se abría la puerta me imagine que eran Stein y Nygus-sensei así que voltee un momento para verlos luego dije- hola (con una sonrisa n-n) se han tardado bastante ¿no creen? Tenemos que atender a Soul rápido- voltee a ver a Maka quien se veía decaída luego voltee a ver a Soul era igual que aquella vez se ponía cada vez mas pálido me empecé a preocupar y voltee a ver a los profesores que se quedaron en shock, no pude evitar mirarlos mal y decir- par de retrasados hay que ayudarlo ¿no vinieron para eso? Vamos hay que llevarlo al Shibusen no se queden hay- los 2 me vieron asustados saben de lo que soy capaz de hacer si me molestan aunque creo que la más molesta seria Maka la que se veía aun mas angustiada per antes de que pudiera decir algo Stein me llamo- Gary- me levante de donde estaba y fui hacia él y me dijo- abre un portal hacia el Shibusen no creo que debamos moverlo- estoy de acuerdo- dije, así que lo hice abrí un portal al Shibusen específicamente la enfermería Stein entro y busco una camilla Nygus y él lo levantaron y lo pusieron Soul no respondió muy bien a eso su respiración se agito nos encaminamos al portal, al parecer Maka aun no salía de su burbuja así que decidí sacarla yo- Maka… levántate iremos a la enfermería y lo ayudaremos te aseguro de que no sufrirá- ni yo me creía eso, pero pareció funcionar Maka se levantó y se encamino al portal, suspire un poco más calmada pero aun me preocupaba Maka, tenía la mirada perdida lo que me decía que aun estaba en shock.

Ya en la enfermería, Nygus, Stein y yo poníamos a Soul en la cama y en eso dije- bueeenooo (se volteo a ver a Maka, con una sonrisa como la de Tsubaki)… Maka… vete - ¿Qué? – Que salgas (aun con la sonrisa) – ¡no voy a salir! – Maka – dije ya quitando la sonrisa- Quiero ver a mi compañero ¿Cuál es el problema en que me quede? – Dijo bastante molesta y yo respondí- bueno… es que… - ¿es que? – Pregunto- es posible… que oigas… gritos – dije rápido y luego la voltee y la empuje hacia la puerta pero ella decía - ¿Qué? Espera suéltame – ¡muy tarde nos vemos! – la saque y azoté la puerta, luego volví con Stein y Nygus que me miraban extrañados deduje que era por lo que le dije a Maka, pero antes de que cualquiera de los 2 dijera algo… Soul estaba falto de oxigeno, tuvo un ataque… segunda fase… Stein se iba a acercar para calmarlo pero yo le grite- ¡¡¡¡STEIN!!!! ¡¡No te le acerques espera!!- pero demasiado tarde ya la hoja de la guadaña salió y corto parte del brazo de Stein, el lo miro aterrado y algo confundido, luego volteo a verme con la duda en sus ojos y me pregunto- ¿qué paso? – a lo que respondí- es que esta algo inestable, es lo que pasa- los 2 me miraron sabían que algo estaba mal por mi rostro pero antes de que me preguntaran algo, los gritos de Soul, nos despertaron así que aproveche y dije algo preocupada y asustada- hay que trabajar, hay que calmarlo- pero Stein me grito- espera ¿Cómo vas a hacerlo? Ya viste lo que me hizo, además fuiste tú la que me dijo que no lo tocara, así que… tu sabes lo que pasa – si, lo sé o al menos algo así pero ahora tenemos que darle oxigeno y anestesia al menos para que no se ahogue y que se calme – pero, ¿cómo vas a hacerlo? Si sabes lo que va a hacer- si lo sé – dije – pero no me importa de todos modos mi cuerpo sana rápido y soporto muy bien el dolor ¿no? (les dice con una sonrisa, volteando la cabeza, nótese estaba frente a la cama donde estaba Soul) bien trae la máquina de oxigeno, Nygus pásame una inyección con anestesia tenemos que trabajar rápido – una hoja del cuerpo de Soul salió y paro de respirar-(Gary con cara uh!) más rápido ahora- los dos asintieron Stein me paso la máscara de oxigeno y se la puse lo que hizo que una hoja saliera y me golpeara (imagínense la cara)- Nygus pásame la inyección la necesita - Nygus me la paso y me acerque a Soul aun sangrando no me podía concentrar en curar mi herida y lo inyecte en el hombro lo que después de un rato Soul se empezó a calmar entonces dije-bien solo debemos dejar que descanse y no molestarlo porque seguro que estará mal por mucho tiempo – Stein y Nygus asistieron y luego escuchamos un ruido lo reconocí fácil así que me acerque a la puerta y…

MAKA POV:

Oía los gritos de Soul desde el otro lado de la puerta estaba senada en el piso a un lado de la puerta cada grito que oía me preocupaba mas por el luego oí un ruido a lo lejos que reconocí muy fácil era Black Star gritando como imbécil como siempre pero por ningún momento deje de oír a Soul, en eso Tsubaki me miro angustiada mientras sostenía a Black Star para que no entrara de golpe a la enfermería y luego pregunte sin mucha gana- ¿Qué hacen aquí?- Tsubaki me miro y respondió- nos enteramos de lo que le paso a Soul- y ¿Cómo se enteraron?-pregunte a lo que ella respondió- bueno… íbamos a clase cuando nos encontramos a tu padre y…

FLASH-BACK:

-Oye Black Star – mmnn – ¿no te parece raro que no nos hallamos topado con Soul o con Maka en el camino? – ahora que lo dices es cierto apuesto que tratan de resaltar más que yo al llegar primero ¡¡¡¡¡VAMOS TSUBAKI!!!!! – y salió corriendo agarrándome mejor dicho jalándome la mano hacia el salón y en eso vimos a Spirt- kun llorando con cara de espanto paramos para ver lo que pasa así pregunte- ¿Spirt- san le pasa algo?- y me respondió- es ese idiota de Soul hizo preocupar tanto a Maka no saben el miedo que me dio y sentí su odio ahora mi Maka me va a odiar – Black- Star dice – creí que ya te odiaba ¿bueno si eso se podría hacer?- Black – Star, bueno no importa ¿Qué hizo Soul?- bueno en realidad parece que está en la enfermería- al oír eso Black – Star y yo nos miramos y salimos corriendo hacia la enfermería.

FIN DEL FLASH-BACK:

-Y así llegamos aquí pero aun no entiendo lo que paso tu padre no nos lo explico muy bien- dijo Tsubaki.

-Bueno aun no estoy muy segura estoy esperando aquí en eso un ruido se oyó (adivinen que ruido es).

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡No puedo esperar más voy a entrar!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – grito eufórico.

Y cuando iba a derribar la puerta esta se abrió y ahí apareció Gary con una cara que le daría miedo a cualquiera (imagínense que cara) y eso de que Stein y Nygus la estaban mirando aterrados y ahí dijo- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué tanto escándalo?- en ese momento se noto que se iba a caer se sostuvo con el marco de la puerta en eso note que su brazo, cadera y pierna estaban llenas de sangre la mire sorprendida, Tsubaki también lo noto, Black-Star seguía en el piso y Gary mirándolo parecía como si lo fuese a matar y quise romper el hielo así que dije- bueno Gary ¿Cómo está Soul?- ella me miro puso una sonrisa y dijo-si, está bien ya se calmo ya puedes pasar, mientras que vigiles la puerta paraqué Black-Star no la derribe y me ayudes a vigilarlo ¿sí? – me pregunto una sonrisa se formo en mi rostro en eso Gary dijo- ah sí Tsubaki, Black-Star vallan a clase adiós, Maka pasa – ahí me despedí de los chicos y entre Gary me siguió y cerró la puerta y…


	5. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4:

MAKA POV:

Me quede pasmada Soul estaba pálido muy pálido no me lo podía creer estaba conectado a una maquina de oxigeno y le hacían una transfusión de sangre, mire asía abajo lo que Gary noto, así que dijo- oye Maka no te preocupes no le pasara nada, estará bien el es fuerte… como no tienes idea-su semblante cambio de una sonrisa a una cara de tristeza, pero luego volvió a sonreír y decirme- ven, vemos a sentarnos- asentí, pero en eso volví a verla estaba su cara con dolor, aunque tal parece que no se había dado cuenta, al parecer se le olvido de que estaba herida pero aun sangraba y cuando lo note mi cara se lleno de miedo y dije- G-Gary… - ¿sí? – estas… - ¿estoy? – Sangrando - ¿a si?- se miro y dijo- se me olvido ups, aahh…(como si se estuviera cayendo) bueno voy a trabajar en eso vigila a Soul- en eso ella levanto un poco su camisa donde estaba la herida limpio la sangre y puso su mano con agua para curar la herida )es como los maestros agua de Avatar recuerden Gary tiene poderes y amigos de otros animes) y empezó a sanar la herida de su cadera luego paso a la del brazo y termino con la de la pierna y dije- ¡wau! No importa cuántas veces lo vea me sigue impresionando- bueno Maka lo único malo es que no puedo recobrar la sangre perdida así que ¿si me disculpas? Iré por algo de comer para reponerla – en eso ella se fue a la cafetería supuse, me quede sola viendo a Soul pasaron un par de horas y Gary volvió me pregunto- ¿Cómo está el ´´paciente´´?- bien eso creo que igual – no te preocupes sabes que cuentas conmigo ¿verdad? – ¡ha ha ha! – ¿de qué te ríes? – me miraba algo confusa (Gary la miraba como cualquier caricatura japonesa, con una ceja para arriba) así que le respondí- ¿recuerdas, que no me agradabas?- cuando dije eso ella se empezó a reír – oh! Si es cierto- seguía riendo hasta que pregunte-¿te acuerdas de cómo te cono cismo todos?- si, lo recuerdo… (Con una sonrisa, mirando hacia arriba) lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido hace 3 años, 1 semana después de que Soul y tú se hicieran compañeros… (Lo dijo rápido)

FLASH-BACK:

-Soul tenemos que apresurarnos oh llegaremos tarde- si, si ya voy – en eso nos fuimos al Shibusen, fue tranquilo el camino.

En El Shibusen:

-Oh! Es más grande de lo que me habían contado y cuantos escalones pero bueno veré al gemelo de Ace (se estaba riendo subiendo las escaleras).

-Aquí está ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡el gran Black-Star!!!!!!!!!!!!! ¿No es así Tsubaki? – ¡hi! – Bien Tsubaki tengo que practicar una técnica nueva – a ¿sí? ¿Tienes que hacerlo? – ¡por supuesto!

En eso Gary subió las escaleras y los vio a Black-Star y Tsubaki ella los miro raro luego sonrió y empezó a caminar, Black-Star al ver que ella no lo noto ni le hablo, se molesto y grito-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡MOCOSA!!!!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¿Por qué?!!!!! ¡¡¡NO, ME PRESTAS ARENCION!!! ¡¡A, MI EL GRAN BLACK-STAR!!- Black-Star no te exaltes cálmate ¿sí?-¡¡¡NO, ELLA ME LAS PAGARA!!! ¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!-Black-Star se abalanzo en contra de ella y Gary se volteo antes del golpe puso una cara seria (imagínensela) y esquivo muy fácilmente el golpe, luego volvió a tener un semblante divertido y siguió su camino hasta que – Black-Star le dijo a Tsubaki ya molesto- Tsubaki, modo espada ninja- ¿ninja? ¿Eh? Esto será divertido – nadie la oyó ya que con los gritos de Black-Star no se podía y empezaron a luchar o al menos Black-Star, Gary apenas se movía de su lugar y Black-Star se impaciento mas, ya habían pasado varios minutos y en eso llegamos Soul y Maka los miramos sorprendidos un rato hasta que Soul dijo- ¿Gary?- ella al notar que la llamaron se volteo con una sonrisa, pero antes de que dijera algo Black-Star la atravesó había mucha sangre, Soul dijo- increíble- ¡ha! ¿Te sorprende que el ''GRAN BLACK-STAR'' le haya ganado?- Soul se que do en silencio luego sonrió dejando ver sus dientes, me confundí, pero él dijo- no, no me sorprende eso, me sorprende… el hecho de que se haya dejado dar y que siga fingiendo de que perdió…- ¿eh? – Dijo Black-Star, luego Soul siguió- ¿no?… ¿Gary?- oímos una risa luego notamos que era esa chica- oh… me conoces bien Soul, bueno ¿te importaría? Si se queda hay más tiempo la herida se cerrara y no la podremos sacar tan fácil- no has cambiado nada eres el mismo monstruo capas de aparecerse en frente del enemigo y dejarse atacar y luego salir con una sonrisa asustando a todos – ha ha ha, Soul si crees que me conoces bien imagínate lo mucho que yo te conozco ¿eh?- ¿viniste a molestarme?- ¿Qué te hace creer eso?- la razón es… que viniste – ¡ahí! Que cruel-mira, quien habla – oigan, nos podrían explicar ¿Qué pasa?- dijo Maka– A si, ella es Gary, es una vieja amiga mía, es un monstruo muy peligroso que prácticamente sobrevive a todo y… lo otro no lo puedo decir en frente de ella y volviendo a lo que estábamos ¿Por qué estás aquí?- ¡ah! Eso, me aburrí, fui a tu casa y no estabas, entonces te rastree y aquí estoy, oh y por si acaso yo también soy ninja experta en rastreo, infiltraciones y asesinato- ¡¡¡¿¿¿eh???!!! ¿Eres ninja?- si soy un ambú es decir un ninja especialista-eso explica tu habilidad- ah, son hereditarias, además me he entrenado desde niña – bueno, Gary ¿Quién te vigila? – mis hermanos, aunque no he sentidos sus presencias- mmm y ¿eso por qué?- bueno les dije donde estaría además creo que mi madre les hablo de Shinigami-sama así que me dejaran quedarme aquí – bien hace tiempo que no hablo contigo – ¡Ha! Solo ha pasado un año- para ti eso es poco-pues si- de verdad estas muy mal y quisiera hablar contigo (con cara algo triste) bueno, bueno hablo contigo cuando salgas- por mi bien, oye Maka- ¿mm?- ¿no dijiste que llegaríamos tarde?- ¡aahh! ¡Sí! ¡Vamos! – y entraron al Shibusen, pero Maka le pasaba algo, que no paso de ser percibido por Tsubaki y Gary.

FIN DEL FLASH-BACK:

-¡Wau! Y pensar de que tú estabas celosa-¡oye! E-eso no es cierto- Maka aunque no sea humana sigo siendo mujer llámalo ''instinto femenino'' pero no te preocupes lo que te dije es cierto pero hay algo que me preocupa debería hablarlo con Shinigami-sama después, así que mientras nos quedaremos aquí a cuidarlo ¿sí?- ¡Sí!


	6. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO 5:**

**TSUBAKI POV:**

**Ya empezaba a preocuparme Maka-chan tenía una expresión muy triste antes de que Gary abriera la puerta y me imagino que al ver a Soul en su estado no será lo mejor para ella- ah, ¿Cómo estará Maka?-oye, Tsubaki ¿Por qué esa cara, le paso algo a Maka?, aunque eso explicaría por qué no vemos a Soul, por aquí – dijo Liz, con un tono pícaro- bueno, Liz en realidad es Soul el que está mal- ¿oh?, ¿Cómo es eso? ¿Qué paso? – veras… aun no estoy segura de lo que paso, pero… Maka-chan estaba muy preocupada al respecto y… Gary-san… bueno cuando Black-Star estaba por entrar Gary tenía un par de heridas pero… no se que paso- entonces Gary asusto a Black-Star para que no entrara ¿verdad?- dijo Kid con su semblante serio- ¡¿EH?! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ELLA NO ME ASUSTO!!!!!!! YO EL GRAN BLACK-STAR NO SE ASUSTA POR ALGUIEN COMO -¿Cómo quien?-¡AAAHHH!- grito Black-Star ante la pregunta de Gary-san, aunque creo que lo dijo para molestar- he he he Black-Star, se asusto he he he- canturreo Patty riéndose como loca- ¡¡¡ESO, NO ES CIERTO!!! ¡¡¡ESTA MOCOSA NO ME ASUSTA!!!- grito Black-Star molesto- ¡¿a quién le dices mocosa?! (Con una mirada demoniaca, con ojos rojos, imagínenselo, Gary es muy peligrosa cuando se lo propone o cuando lo quiere o cuando no, no se controla muy bien cuando es inestable)- a ti no, a otra persona- Black-Star si que se asusto, pero Gary lo único que hizo fue reírse (imagínenselo) – hay ¿Por qué te pusiste así?, no voy a hacerte nada- entonces… ¿Qué haces aquí?- ¡ah!, eso es que me dio hambre y fui por algo de comer y cuando volvía oí unos gritos y vine- entonces… Maka ¿sigue ahí? – sí, dijo que no quería nada, me está empezando a preocupar, o si ¡Tsubaki! ¿Qué tal si pido permiso para que le hagas compañía a Maka?- ¡en serio!- por supuesto, tengo que hablar más tarde con Shinigami-sama así que quisiera que acompañaras a Maka y a mí un rato hasta que me vaya- ¡de acuerdo! ¿Pero? ¿Ahora?- si, le digo a Stein que vendrás con migo, bueno ¡vamos!- si- Stein, Tsubaki me acompañara ¿está bien?- claro, no tengo problema- o si Stein quiero que más tarde vallas con migo ¿sí?- bien ¿de acuerdo? Pero… - ¿pero?- pero ¿por qué?- bueno, lo explicare cuando hablemos con Shinigami-sama ¿sí? (le sonrió como Tsubaki algo así n-n)- bueno – vamos Tsubaki - ¡sí!- cuando nos fuimos Black-Star dijo, perdón grito- ¡¡¡EEEHHH!!! ¡¡¡A TSUBAKI, LA DEJAN SALIR Y A MI SU TECNICO, NO LO DEJAN!!!- bueno, Black-Star no puedo oponerme a la señorita (Gary, lo miraba mal a los dos) bueno entiendes- si lo entiendo- bueno… adiós Black-Star – dije y me fui con Gary, así que llegamos a la enfermería, vi a Maka en una silla y entonces vi a Soul no saben lo triste y preocupada que me ponía, pero… seguramente Maka está peor que yo, considerando que ella lo ama, bueno lo único que puedo hacer es acompañarla y esperar que todo salga bien, para ella y para Soul.**


	7. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 6:

MAKA POV:

Oí que la puerta se abría así que voltee me imaginaba que era Gary, pero no estaba sola estaba con Tsubaki, no sabía el por que pero me hizo muy feliz ver a Gary y a Tsubaki, mis amigas en ese momento una lagrima se asomo por mi mejilla, voltee a verlas y se vio en sus rostros estaban preocupadas así que seque rápido las lagrimas que empezaron a salir y luego dije- hola, Tsubaki ¿Cómo estás?- ah, bien (le sonrió n-n) – me alegra- sonreí, no parecía que hubiera llorado al parecer a Tsubaki le engaño mi actuación, pero… a Gary no, lo note por su rostro se veía bastante seria y preocupada, sabía que me preguntaría cuando Tsubaki se fuera o seria directa y me lo preguntaría ahora sin importarle que Tsubaki esté ahí y lo iba a hacer-Maka ¿Por qué tu…? – Gary… podrías revisar a Soul lleva mucho tiempo y me preocupa mucho, así que… por favor revísalo- uhm… de acuerdo lo hare – bien- pero salgan las dos, las necesito fuera- ¿eh?-preguntamos, pero nos saco – bien adiós (con una sonrisa n-n)- y azotó la puerta, nos sentamos en el piso y esperamos a que Gary termine, pero… aun me queda la duda que es lo que le pasa a Soul y que oculta Gary con respecto a eso…

GARY POV:

-Bien, Soul empecemos (en ese momento se puso seria, imagínenla) – aun que sabía lo que pasaba, sus reacciones y su dolor, aun no sabía si sobrevivirías otra vez-¡aaahhh!- se que te duele, Soul pero aguanta- unos 5 minutos después dije- bien, ya termine ¡ustedes dos, ya pueden entrar!- les grite a Tsubaki y a Maka, como esperaba Maka entro de golpe se veía una semblante de preocupación en su rostro, había estado escuchando el alma de Soul, ahora… sabía que no solo sufría por lo que pasaba, sino que también sufría por dentro y no me refería a los órganos, sino el dolor que guarda y que sufre en silencio, aunque Maka sea su compañera no creo que le haya contado nada de su vida antes, bueno… que se puede hacer así es el (estaba sonriendo n-n)- bien- dije las dos se voltearon a verme y seguí hablando- tengo que ir a hablar con Shinigami-sama, así que las dejo solas- si, de acuerdo- respondió Maka- ah, sí Maka, Tsubaki ¿podrían encargarse de que Black-Star, no dañe al ''paciente''?- claro- dijeron las dos y me encamine a la death-room, para hablar con Shinigami-sama así que fui por Stein como le había dicho que haría, ya las clases habían acabado así que me imagine que estaría saliendo del salón así que fui para allá y no me sorprendió el hecho de ver a Black-Star corriendo en dirección a la enfermería y a Kid seguirlo y tras de él Liz y Patty, el trió me saludo- hola, Gary-san- dijo Kid, seguido de Liz- si hola- y luego Patty riéndose como loca- hola he, he, he- si adiós- dije con un poco de preocupación, ay, van a hacer un escándalo pero… tengo que hablar con Stein y Shinigami-sama y será mejor que lo haga rápido, o sino… Soul cortara a alguien o peor Maka acecinara a un par, mejor me apresuro, en ese momento vi a Stein y fui a decirle que fuéramos con Shinigami-sama a lo que el asintió y nos encaminamos allá, cuando llegamos Shinigami-sama nos recibió con su típico HOLA, HOLA, HOLITAS Stein-kun y Gary-san- hola, Shinigami-sama- dijimos los dos al unisonó- Shinigami-sama hay algo que me preocupa mucho-dije con la mirada baja- si y ¿Qué es?- dijo él (Shinigami-sama) bueno… en el estado que esta Soul no creo… que sea útil para Maka y no creo que allá alguien capaz de entrar en resonancia con Maka y eso no es todo- ¿Qué es lo otro… que te preocupa?- pregunto Stein- bueno lo otro que me preocupa es… que a Maka la persiguen Noah y sus seguidores- dije, ambos se quedaron pensando, me imagine que se les había olvidado ese ''pequeño detalle''- oigan podrían dejar de pensar en como zafarse de mi pregunta y concentrarse en lo verdaderamente importante- ¿Qué es?- dijo en forma de burla Shinigami-sama- no bromees con eso (lo miro como si fuese a matarlo)- Shinigami se asusto eso se noto bastante- ¡y bien! Van a quitar esas caras de atarantados- si claro Gary-san y has pensado en algo- pues… la verdad ¡sí! Pero…- ¿pero?- no creo que Soul esté de acuerdo con mi idea- y… ¿se podría saber el por qué?- bueno… tiene que ver con su familia y no creo que le haga feliz volver a su casa- ambos se extrañaron a tal afirmación- y ¿Por qué? Estará con su familia ¿o no?- sí, pero… ese es el problema- ambos se miraron y preguntaron- ¿y eso?- ustedes… nunca se preguntaron… el por qué el expediente de Soul, esta… algo vacio- si- pues esa es la razón- pero… ¿Cómo desapareció la mitad de su expediente?- ah eso… esa fui yo- ¡¡¿¿EH??!!- gritaron ambos- ¿Cuando hiciste eso?- en la noche- pero ¿Cómo? nuestro sistema de seguridad es muy avanzado- ¡¿Qué?! Eso no es cierto, ''los Revolucionarios'' tienen mejor seguridad y yo la paso desde los cuatro años- ellos se miraron, con la boca abierta, luego votaron a verme, tenían cara de sorprendidos, en eso para salir del silencio dije- y bien… ¿Qué piensan?- bueno… olvidaremos tu intromisión en los archivos- ¿qué problema hay?- Gary concéntrate- ¿Qué dije?- ¿tú no eras la preocupada?- si… pero ¿qué tiene que ver?- bueno… nada ¡pero! Sigue con tu idea- dijo Stein- bien… (Los miro raro) cuando Soul pueda volver en sí y pueda caminar- y ¿Qué hacemos con lo de que Soul no quiere ir?- ¡ah! Eso bueno… lo obligamos- ambos me miraron raro- y… ¿tu… crees que funcione?- claro lo he hecho con mi hermano- ¿y qué tiene que ver tu hermano en esto?- es que Soul se parece a él, ustedes lo conocen ¿no lo han notado?- bueno… tal vez pero… ¡no tiene nada que ver!- y ¿qué importa? Bueno Soul necesita descansar y en su casa estarán a salvo por ahora- baje la mirada, lo que los dos notaron- ¿Qué te pasa?- ¡mph! ¡No!, no es nada- volví a bajar la mirada, Shinigami-sama no se quedo atrás y me pregunto- ¿es por tu hermano Ace? (Gary se sorprendió, imagínensela)- no es solo por el- comencé a llorar- ¿Qué el otro también va a ser ejecutado?- no- dije entre llanto- él ni se ha enterado de lo que le pasa a su hermano- y ¿Por qué te preocupa?- porque sé que se enterara y hará una estupidez, por su hermano mayor, el buen estúpido no me deja decirle nada, es muy terco y ¿Por qué? Porque no quiere arriesgar a su hermano y yo no intervendré en una guerra sin sentido que… arriesgara miles de vidas (cerró los ojos con pesar) buenos y malos morirán- me fui de allí… no importaba mucho, ya… aclare mi punto solo espero que acepten- bueno, no importa- ya había llegado a la enfermería, así que decidí entrar y no saben la escena que me encontré- ¿Tsubaki…?- ¿sí?- ¿Por qué Kid está en el suelo, junto a Black-Star? ¿Y quién los golpeo y… por qué?- buueeeno Kid al parecer se acerco demasiado y Soul lo lastimo perdió mucha sangre y dijo algo como… y cito textualmente ''¡¡¡AAAHHH!!! ¡¡¡MI SIMETRIA!!! ¡¡¡¿POR QUE ME HACEN ESTO?!!!- me quede mirando a Tsubaki, lo que noto y lo que la hizo preguntar- ¿Qué?- nada solo que… - ¿solo que…?- ¿has pensado en ser imitadora?- ¿eh?- hiciste una muy buena imitación, pero bueno sigue y ¿Por qué Black-Star está en el suelo?- ah es que Black-Star se puso a reír muy fuerte y luego se abalanzo contra la cama y Maka-chan se impaciento y lo detuvo… y eso fue lo que paso- bueno necesito ver que estén vivos Liz, Patty ayúdenme un momento y Tsubaki levanta a Black-Star- 5 minutos después- ¡MAKA! ¡¿POR QUE?! ME HICISTE ESTO- Black-Star si te levantas te acecino- dijimos las dos al unisonó- de acuerdo- si que estaba asustado- no importa bien Maka…-mm- quisiera que me acompañaras cuando Shinigami-sama me llame, si hace lo que le dije tendrás que oírlo y ayudarme a hacer mi trabajo (sonrió como Tsubaki n-n) ¿sí?- si… claro- bien- sigo sonriendo, al parecer mi tristeza se fue, bien solo nos falta esperar la respuesta de Shinigami y que Soul se despierte, para tratar de convencerle de que valla al sitio que mas odia (bajo la mirada) esperar y esperar solo hay que esperar a que todo mejore para Maka, para Soul y para… Ace, ay nee-san quiero que me dejes decirle y que salgas de esto y tu gemelo también, suspiro espero que los dos salgan bien con su situación, eso espero Nee-san, Soul mejórense, reaccionen por favor…


	8. Chapter 7

CAPITULO 7:

MAKA POV:

M e voltee a ver a Gary, no lo había notado pero… la noto algo rara, está muy decaída, Hm… ¿qué le pasara?- ¿Qué te pasa Maka?- me pregunto Gary- ¿Por qué me miras así?- ah, no es nada- de acuerdo (lo dijo lento y la miro raro) bien y como sigue- bien, creo que igual- Maka ya me has dicho eso- y ¿Qué quieres que haga?- poner otra cara- no molestes- se empezó a reír, ya veo porque Soul se queja de que lo molesta mucho-así Gary- (sonreía, luego cambio su expresión)mmnn…- ¿Qué es lo que te pasaba?- a… que te refieres- a tú expresión- mmnn… lo notaste (se rascaba la sien y aparecía una gota en su cabeza) bueno… te lo explico, pero salgamos de la habitación- bien- me pare de la silla y las dos salimos de la habitación, nos sentamos en el piso y ella empezó a explicarme- oye… Maka, recuerdas que siempre le digo a Soul que se parece a mi hermano- si, lo odia bastante- si ¿Por qué crees que lo hago? Bueno además de que es cierto, bueno… tu lo conoces pero ese no es el punto- abrazo sus piernas y oculto su cara de lo que se notaba parecía molesta y al mismo tiempo triste, pero ella siguió- mira… mi hermano mayor- espera ¿a cuál de los dos te refieres?- al único que le digo nee-san- ah… ha Ace- si… a él lo van a…- en ese momento paro su mirada se hizo aun más triste pero ella siguió- a ejecutar- eso lo dijo con un tonó muy bajo, pero lo oí, me sentí mal Gary siempre se ve muy fuerte con respecto a la vida o la muerte siempre confía en sus habilidades y en la de los demás y cuando dice que una persona no ganara siempre se cumple… pero esto… ella se ve tan frágil, cuando iba a hablar ella… ¿continuo?- y eso no es todo- ¿y hay más?- si, veras el idiota de Ace no tiene pensado tratar de escapar- ¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir?- digo que a él no le importa morir, porque piensa que traiciono la confianza de su capitán o padre como prefieras llamarlo y lo peor… ves al otro- si…- bueno el no lo sabe- eso si me impacto ¿y cómo no se lo has dicho?- no- ¿Por qué?- porque… Ace me lo prohibió, no me mires así, tu sabes lo terco que puede llegar a ser además su hermanito es importante para él pero sé que se enterara y hará una gran estupidez ¿no crees?- se empezó a reír, era bueno oírla reír, una lagrima paso por su mejilla ella seguía sonriendo y dijo- sabes creo que ambos sobrevivirán pero sigue siendo triste- bueno volvamos – bien pero antes iré a ver al cabeza hueca adiós- al fin sonreía, solo que no entiendo… porque Gary no lo ayuda entiendo que él no quiera que intervenga pero desde cando ella obedece a sus mayores y ahora que lo pienso… como Gary sabe lo que le pasa Soul pero, que importa solo espero que todo salga bien, al entrar todos estaban callados me sorprendió al parecer Black-Star se calló por la ventana, Kid está organizando la alacena y según Tsubaki, Liz y Patty salieron a ¿comprar? Bueno… al menos hay silencio- Maka-chan- ¿mmnn?-¿y Gary?- ah… fue a ver a su hermano- ahh ¿y sabes cuándo va a volver?- no, lo sé pero volverá pronto- si Maka tienes razón- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡aaaahhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- gritamos las dos abrazándonos- ¿Qué les pasa? Parece que vieron un fantasma o un monstruo de ultra tumba-ah lo que nos asus…- ya Maka se que fui yo la que las asusto- si pero es que ¿Cómo volviste tan rápido?- paso media hora creo que fue suficiente para saludar, gritar y despedirme de Ace ¿no creen?- nos miramos y dije- no, no lo creemos pero conociéndote es probable- bien, espero que despierte pronto tengo que hablarle con tiempo o si no me va a odiar o peor a actuar como Ace a los 10 años- ¿Qué?- no es por nada pero Ace no nos tenía confianza en esa época y tenía una cara que metía miedo, odio esa cara- ¿y aun la conserva?- si y es muy raro verlo tan molesto para ponerla y eso que después de un mes actuaba como si nada pero, ¿Qué tiene que ver Ace en esto?- bueno, nada- bien… cabeza hueca mejor despierta tengo que decirte algo que no te gustara- dijo eso canturreando pero, lo que me preguntaba era ¿Qué no le gustaría? Bien solo tendré que esperar y ahora que miraba el reloj ya eran las siete de la noche- ¡wau! Que rápido pasa el tiempo y Kid… ¿sigues ordenando eso? Hazlo mañana- ¡NO! ¿Es que estás loca?- bueno en algún caso, si- ¿y le respondes?- si me da risa hacerlo- Gary ¿Qué haces con Kid?- lo sacare de aquí- ¿Qué? ¡¡NO!!- adiós Kid (imagínense la escena) bien Tsubaki creo que deberías recoger a Black-Star e irte- si- así, revisa que no se haya roto nada- hi (n-n) adiós y buenas noches- si bye, Maka deberías dormir- no- si sabes que Soul no le gustaría, que te quedaras despierta por el- de acuerdo (bostezo)- bien, y vuelvo en la mañana- claro, buenas noches- si, adiós (estaba saliendo por la puerta, sonriendo y luego cerró la puerta…)


	9. Chapter 8

CAPITULO 8:

SOUL POV:

Es un lugar oscuro, no hay luz alguna y no entiendo que pasa, todo se ve borroso, pero… aun así… distingo una luz, pero… me preguntó ¿Qué será...? ¿Por qué estoy tan cansado? Pero, creo poder llegar, me estoy acercando… creo distinguir algo, una… persona ¿Quién será?, estoy a punto de llegar, estaba de espalda, se voltea y…- mamá- un chasquido, se holló resonando entre las paredes de la habitación vacía y en un segundo ''ella'' desaparece (imagínense como es la escena) escucho una risa, me volteo y el dijo- ¿te gusto verla, verdad?- no molestes copia a gran escala de tomate con dientes ¿Dónde está la salida?- ah, ¿ya te quieres ir? Pero, si acabas de llegar- y que importa- bueno… ¿Qué se puede hacer, con los tercos y cerrados?- sabes… esa broma ya me la hicieron, no eres muy original ¿eh? (lo dijo con tono de burla)- ¿a si? ¿Y podría preguntar…?- ¿eh?- ¿Quién se roba mis chistes?- adivina…- ah ese monstruo molesto ¿eh? -lo dijo molesto y no muy sorprendido- ¿Cómo lo supiste?- dije burlón- pero volviendo al tema, ¿Dónde está la salida?- aaahhh eres impaciente como terco- esa también la hizo ya, pero no importa ¿Dónde está?- suspira, chasquea los dedos y dice- allí esta, feliz- sí- yo salí de la habitación, así que no oí a oni hablar- no sé qué le pasa, pero aprovechare lo que pueda he, he, he, he (de las paredes del cuarto brotaba la sangre cubriendo al diablillo, en eso el cuarto se torno del color de la sangre negra y oni empezó a desvanecerse en la oscuridad).

MAKA POV:

-Soul- dije, Gary se dio cuenta y dio vuelta- ¿Qué pasa?- Soul, esta…-¿esta…?- esta… despertando- oh, sí es cierto, (cuando dijo eso sonreía) bien- ¿bien qué?- oh, ya estas consiente y para responder tu pregunta… (Continuo sonriendo se volteo hacia Maka y dijo…) Maka- si- sal de aquí- ¿Qué?- vete, vete, vete ya tengo que hablar con él y luego te lo diré a ti- de acuerdo pero…-bien adiós- ya me había empujado a fuera estaba enfadada con ella pero Soul está despierto lo que me recordó una duda que será lo que hace que Gary me saque lo entendí al principio pero ahora Soul estaba despierto ¿Cuál es el punto? ¿Qué es lo querrá decirle? Tal vez si me concentro podre sentir el alma de los dos pero algo me interrumpió- ¡Maka, ni siquiera lo intentes!- ¿pero cómo se entera de todo? Pensé y ahí dijo- ¡no, Maka tu no querrás saber como me entero de todo!- ¿Cómo es que…?- tampoco me preguntes a estas alturas deberías saberlo ¿no crees?- decidí no seguir dando vueltas al asunto y me senté a esperar que Gary terminara de hablar con Soul…

GARY POV:

-Soul, te quitare esto (N: la máscara de oxigeno)-creo que te gusta hacerla sufrir- dijo entre carcajadas- ¿tú crees? Pero te aconsejo no tratar de levantarte en serio no aprendiste nada de la vez anterior y no- ¿no qué?- no… me gusta hacerla sufrir me… gusta molestarla-no has cambiado nada- dijo esto girando los ojos- ahora que lo pienso no me ibas a decir algo- si, bien de lo que te quería hablar es que tu, Maka, Black Star, Tsubaki, Stein y yo en algún caso iremos a un lugar al que odias- ¿y cuál es ese lugar?- de verdad sé que te molestara pero el lugar es tu casa…-se quedo boquiabierto mirándome con los ojos bien abiertos-¿Cómo? No voy a volver- dijo eso como si tuviera miedo- Soul por favor déjame explicarte ¿Por qué es asi?- te oigo - dijo con muy poca gana- bien… en tu estado no creemos que soportes tranformarte y menos hacer una resonancia desente y poderosa y yo sugeri- en ese momento me miro furioso, pero continue- en ir a tu casa por la seguridad de ambos, recuerda que a Maka la consideran una amenaza y que intentan matarla- si- bien cuando estes mejor iremos le dare la noticia a quienes nos acompañaran- acompañaran… ¿quienes?- ah eso… Black-Star, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, Stein y Death-scythe- bien - ¿lo aceptas?- si - dijo cabizbajo- me sorprendes con lo terco que eres con este tema crei que tendriamos que arrastrarte- dije sonriendo- eso no me sorprenderia viniendo de ti- si, pero tengo la sospecha que de todos modos tendre que arrastrarte o en algun caso atarte- si que Buena noticia- si- sabes que era sascarmo verdad- si- ¿entonces?- se que me divertire- que mala- lo se- dije riendo- ¿le diras a los demas?- si me voy tu descansa aunque lo disimules se que estas cans ado recuestate ¿si?- tipico no se te engaña tan facil- no subestimes a un ninja a menos de que sea Black-Star-en eso empezo a reir- si sabia que te daria risa, adios Soul duermete- si mama- y sali de la enfermaria encontre a Maka y le dije lo que pasaba y lo que hariamos luego le dije que entrara, lo que hizo rapido, fui a buscar a los demas y les di la noticia o al menos a Black-Star, Tsubaki, Liz y Patty ya que a Stein y Spirit ya se los dije (recuerden la charla con Shinigami-sama) despues de eso decidi visitar a un amigo para dejar de pensar en lo ocurrido aqua como en la Guerra asi que me fui espero que te mejores rapido Soul, les avisare un par de dias antes de llegar soporta baka…


End file.
